When the World Stops
by Her Diamonds
Summary: Everything she ever wished for, she had it. Right at her fingertips. Until the other shoe dropped... {Owen x Amelia}
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is gonna be part 1 of 8. I'm so excited for y'all to read this story, you have no idea! I've worked very hard on this, it's my baby. I know I haven't finished the other fic, kind lost inspiration for it but this one is finished and I'm posting a chapter once a week. Also is posted on my tumblr :)_

 _Enjoy! Please leave lots of feedback! Xx Cici_

—

Part 1

Christopher Theodore Hunt. Named after her father and his long time friend. Seven pounds nine ounces. Ten fingers. Ten toes. One brain. Perfectly healthy. That was all she could ever ask for.

This was truly the happiest day of her life. It trumped her wedding day, by far, Owen agreeing. Their little boy was healthy and happily nursing in her arms, a whole two hours old. He had Owen's eyes, she knew that much. He also had Owen's nose, but his hair. It was one hundred percent Amelia–the Shepherd hair. She laughed at Owen, claiming that their son will always have great hair now.

Their son. She and Owen had a son. A baby. A real, living, breathing, healthy baby. She couldn't even express how happy she was.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered, stroking the tuft of dark hair on his head. She looked up at Owen, standing by her side, with watery eyes.

He nodded, dropping his hand to the baby, feeling his soft skin. "He's perfect. Should we allow visitors yet?" Owen asked. Amelia nodded in consent, watching as her husband walked out of the room to greet their family and friends.

—

Addison and Charlotte walked in first. Addie immediately hurrying over to Amelia's side with arms open, ready to hold the newest addition. "Gimme!" She squealed quietly. Amelia passed the baby over to her. "Oh my god, he is too cute. I could eat him up. Amelia, I could. I seriously could. He is precious." She ogled over the baby.

Amelia smiled, "Thank you. I do make handsome babies." She grinned. She looked at Charlotte once Christopher was back in his mother's arms.

"Nuh uh." Charlotte shook her head. "I have three at home. They're at that terrible three year old stage. And Mason is a cranky teenager. If you hand me that baby, I will fawn over it and want another. And I do not want another." She insisted. Amelia only laughed at the southern woman.

"Charlotte, Christopher says he wants his Aunty Charlie to hold him." She goaded.

Charlotte glared at her. "One, I am not, nor will I ever be called 'Aunty Charlie'. And two, I do not want to hold a damn baby." She repeated. Amelia looked at her with a puppy dog face, popping out her bottom lip in a pout. "Damn it, give me the baby." She said rolling her eyes.

Amelia smiled happily, handing Christopher over the Charlotte. The blonde cooing at the tiny, sleepy bundle. "You sure are cute. But this works out, any time I feel like wanting another, I'll come babysit you. Deal is, you have to be really bad so I don't want another. Got it, kid?" Charlotte asked. Christopher only squirmed and settled in her arms. She took that as a yes.

—

As soon as Addison and Charlotte left the room, Meredith and the kids entered. "Aunty Amy! Is the baby here?" Zola asked, holding her brother's hand.

Amelia nodded. "He is, Zo. Would you like to hold him?" She asked and Zola nodded eagerly. Meredith instructed her and Bailey to sit on the couch. Owen brought over the baby and placed him in Zola's awaiting arms. The girl smiling and talking to him immediately. Once she was done holding him, Meredith placed Ellis on to the ground and picked up the new baby.

"Mommy." Ellis said, tapping on Meredith's leg. "Can I howd hims?" The little two year old asked. Meredith's eyes lit up.

"No, baby. You're too little." She said and Ellis shot her a look of sadness. She walked over to her aunt's hospital bed and lifted her arms up to be lifted up.

Owen lifted her onto the bed and she cuddled into Amelia's side. "Aunty Amy, I wanna howd da baby." She said sadly.

Amelia held Ellis close to her. She then looked at Meredith and held her arms out for Christopher to be passed back to her.

"Here, Ellie. Hold your arms out, I'm going to give him to you. Are you ready?" She asked her niece. Ellis nodded determinedly. Amelia gently placed the baby into her arms, resting on the two year old's lap. She helped support the baby's head with her hand as Ellis cried out with joy.

"Mommy! Yook, mommy! I'm howdin' da baby!" She cried out happily. Meredith smiled at her.

"You are, big girl." Meredith grinned.

—

Their visitors were gone for the evening, and that left the new family to themselves. Amelia was sound asleep in the bed, as he stood gently bouncing a wide awake, yet content, baby boy. Christopher's blue eyes followed him as they paced around the darkened room.

"Welcome to our crazy family, Bubba. You have a lot of people that love you." Owen whispered into the night.

—


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's part 2! Hope you loved the first one. That was just a prologue basically. This is the actual story. :) enjoy! Also I'm sorry I've forgotten to post it, but like I said its posted on tumblr every Thursday at 8pm est (aka greys time)_

 _—_

Part 2

Amelia could smell the stench before she saw it. Her poor little boy. She frowned, walking into his room, lifting him out of the crib. He was two now, and they had been transitioning him to sleep with the side of the crib down so he'd be ready for a big boy bed next year. She's glad she pulled up the side last night, Christopher has a tendency to crawl into their bed now and he ended up vomiting in his bed.

She lifted his sad self up and out of the crib, making sure to not spread the puke everywhere. "It's okay Bubba, Mommy will clean you off. You seem to have some kind of virus." She thought aloud.

She stripped his pajamas off his tiny body as she waited for the bathtub to fill halfway with warm water. She lifted him into the tub and squirted in a decent amount of bubbles, knocking in his toys for entertainment.

Amelia picked up his soiled clothes and placed them in the clothes hamper in the bathroom before turning back to her son, ready to wash him down. She grabbed a washcloth and poured on the soap, gently scrubbing her little boy clean.

"I'm taking you to see Dr. Alex today." She decided, once he was cleaned off. She had him bundled in his frog towel, drying off while she picked out clothes for him. Christopher stood in the middle of his room, just watching his mother grab his clothes before she brought him into her room, prepared to dress him.

Amelia slipped socks on his feet and tussled his hair one last time with the towel before picking him up off the bed and settling him on her hip before heading out of the door, her purse and keys in hand.

—

She walked through the ER doors, catching Owen just as he headed to consult another patient waiting. "I'm bringing him up to Peds. He still hasn't stopped throwing up. I thought it was gone last week, but he started again." She informed her husband. Owen nodded, kissing his son's forehead, before pecking Amelia on the lips and heading in the direction of his patient.

"Bubba, press the button." She directed, leaning Christopher closer to the wall to press the elevator button. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened and they stepped on. "Press number 5." She said, pointing to the fifth floor button.

Christopher reached over, pressing the third floor button, then the seventh floor and finally the eighth floor before Amelia gave up and pressed the fifth button herself. She felt bad for whoever got on after her.

The elevator opened at the third floor and a nurse walked on, seeing the multiple buttons lit up, she eyed Amelia.

"We're going to five, but he decided to press other numbers, I'm sorry." She apologized before the elevator opened on the fifth floor. Amelia smiled once more at the nurse before exiting the elevator and walked up to the desk on the Peds floor.

"Is Alex Karev here today?" She asked one of the nurses. Alex was one of the only doctors she trusted with her son, she crossed her fingers he was working today.

"Sorry, he left for the day. He had the night shift last night. Dr. Barnett is here, now. I can page him if you'd like." The nurse informed her. Amelia sighed, she preferred Alex, but Dr. Barnett would have to do. She could see Alex later if she needed.

—

She placed Christopher onto the exam table and let Dr. Barnett check his ears, nose and listen to his heart. Amelia informed the fellow surgeon about his vomiting. She was basically dismissed fifteen minutes later, being informed that her child had merely a stomach flu.

She huffed, walking out of the exam room with her toddler on her hip. Christopher's head leaning on her shoulder as he sat content on her hip. He knew they were going to see his Daddy again before they left. That's what his Mommy said.

Owen walked over, eager to find out what was wrong. "Dr. Barnett said he had the stomach flu. I just don't trust that. I think there's something more, but there's no other evidence." She informed Owen. Owen sighed, rubbing Christopher's back.

"Well, I hope you feel better, Bubba." He said, leaning over and placing a kiss on the crown of his head. "Has he said anything this morning?" Owen asked. Amelia shook her head.

"Not yet. He's been quiet. It's probably because he isn't feeling well." She sighed, resting her cheek against Christopher's head. "He was a little more talkative yesterday, and we worked on naming stuffed animals, but today he hasn't made a peep." She said softly. "I'm going to get him home, feed him some soup and put him to bed." She told her husband. Owen nodded, kissing them both goodbye before they left the hospital.

—

She plopped Christopher into her and Owen's bed, turning the television onto cartoons, pulling him closer to her side. She laid there, cuddling her sick boy as he enjoyed watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on the tv with his mother.

She was starting to zone out when it happened. She turned Christopher onto his left side, holding him steady for a minute before grabbing her phone and turning on her flashlight. She flashed it across his eyes twice before calling Owen in the ER, picking her limp son up into her arms.

"Owen," she cried into the phone. "Page Alex! Christopher just had a seizure, I'm bringing him in."

—

 _Welp_ …


End file.
